A Challenge Chapter
by Python Chick
Summary: A story started by Zekkers that I finished as part of the challenge and somehow managed to turn into a series. Buffy makes a wish that backfires. Then it's Spike's turn. Takes place after "Crush". B/S. Please R/R.
1. A Challenge Chapter

Python_Chick's note: Send any and all chapter replies to Zekkers, this chapter and challenge belong to her, I only posted it under my account so that the next chapter of mine will make sense, if you haven't read it already. Any reviews of this chapter should be written in Zekkers' account. Any reviews for the second chapter should be written under mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Challenge Chapter"  
by Zekkers  
  
ZEKKERS@JUNO.COM  
  
Disclaimer: So not mine.   
Author's Notes: This is Chapter One, I actually have an idea for the rest of the story- but so do you. See my challenge at the bottom. Takes place after 'Crush'.  
  
  
///  
  
It was late as Buffy Summers sat by herself in the coffee shop. The other customers had already left, unwilling to risk themselves in Sunnydale's streets at night. The guy behind the counter had long turned off the espresso machine, wiped everything down, and taken out the trash. He was now flipping the chairs upside-down and putting them on the tables while he mopped the floor. He kept glaring at her while he worked, trying to get her to leave.  
  
Buffy just stared at her cup of cappuccino.  
  
Her fingers traced the edge of the cup, brushed the white handle. She picked it up, still staring into space and took a sip. She grimaced, it was cold and bitter. Sighing, she glanced at the street through the window. "Damn you Spike, why do you have to make everything difficult?"  
  
"Relationship problems?"  
  
Buffy jumped, head swinging around to stare up at the man who hadn't been standing there before. He was tall, black, and had startlingly green eyes. He smiled at her, sitting down across the table with complete ease. Buffy looked him over suspiciously. He was wearing a non-descript green polo shirt and blue jeans. He had a gold earring through one ear, and as he smiled again, lacing his fingers together on the table, she couldn't help but notice the large golden ring on one finger with a sparkling green gem.  
  
"I said, relationship problems?"  
  
"No." Buffy ground out. "We don't have a relationship. Spike and I aren't even friends." She paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "HE thinks we do, though. That we have some sort of connection. I don't know where he got the idea. I mean... it's just stupid. Completely stupid." She paused again, glancing out the window. "And he doesn't get it. Sometimes, I just wish...." Buffy trailed off into silence, thinking.  
  
"You... wish?" The man leaned forward eagerly, resting his chin on his folded hands.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it would be great if he'd just-" Buffy stopped herself just in time, looking at the man suspiciously. He was tense with anticipation. "You're not... a vengeance..." The Slayer floundered, not wanting to say the word 'demon'- the man might be just a regular, if strange, guy. He'd think she was crazy.  
  
He blinked. "Vengeance demon? Oh no. Nothing that... rash." He leaned back, making a dismissing motion with one hand. "I just... grant wishes. For people with relationship problems."  
  
Buffy stood, picking up her purse. "I'm sorry," she moved away from the table, towards the door, "I'm not interested in... wishes."  
  
He stood, looking at her sadly. "It could solve your problems."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy replied, as she pushed open the door, "I've gotten- I mean, we've gotten burned before by wishes."  
  
"Ah. Your vengeance demon reference." The man paused, then walked towards her. "I don't normally- but... we could discuss it before you made your wish." He tilted his head a little. "It could fix everything."  
  
"I-" Buffy walked out the door, the man trailing after.  
  
"Of course, you don't have to wish. But we could talk about it."  
  
Buffy stopped, turning around to face the strange man. "I'll talk about it, if you'll tell me why you are here."  
  
The man winced. "I lost a card game, so I had to serve a client of M'ferver's choice. He thought this would be funny."  
  
"Oh." Buffy turned again, heading towards her house. "What if I wish him gone?"  
  
He sighed. "You can, but he'll probably just come back. They always seem to find their way back from where-ever I send them."  
  
"Gone for good?"  
  
"The easiest way to do that is to kill him." The man dryly added, "I will if you want."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. I mean, I hate him... but I'd just do it myself if I wanted that." She paused, "What do you think will work?"  
  
The man took a deep breath, blowing it out between white teeth as he walked beside Buffy. "Well, usually, the only way to get rid of someone who keeps giving... unwanted attention... is to direct their attentions somewhere else."  
  
"Oh! I can wish him to 'fall in love' with someone else?" Buffy skipped, grinning at the man.  
  
"Yes, but that can be very cruel."  
  
"So? We're talking about Spike. He deserves cruel." The slayer flipped her hair over her shoulder, unconsciously scanning the alley they were passing.  
  
"No, I meant cruel to whomever he falls in love with. There are no guarantees they'll love them back." The man patiently explained.  
  
"Fine then, I wish that he meets someone, and that they fall helplessly in love with each other." She grinned. "And they can make each other happy. See- I can be nice. It's more than he deserves."  
  
Long black fingers rubbed the man's chin. "What sort of time frame are you thinking of? There are lots of people out there he could fall in love with."  
  
The slayer snorted, spying a vamp down the alley struggling with a woman. "I don't care- sometime soon, so he stops bugging me. How about the next person he runs across?" She pulled out a stake. "Could you hold on a minute? Duty calls." She ducked down the alley, quickly staking the vamp before he could feed.  
  
The woman Buffy rescued looked around in confusion before running off. The slayer yelled after her, "You're welcome!" She turned back to the street, sticking her stake back in her pocket. "Never grateful." She mumbled.  
  
She looked around for the man, he was gone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? I thought we were discussing my wish." Buffy humpfed, stalking towards home. "Stupid demon, I hadn't finished. I thought he wanted me to wish for his stupid bet. I mean I hadn't... said... the... words." Buffy blinked. "Oh no."  
  
Realization came crashing down on the Slayer. "That didn't count!" She shouted at the empty street. "Oh no..."  
  
Buffy stopped herself. "Actually," she shrugged, "it's probably going to be fine. No more Spike problems, yea!"  
  
The Slayer headed home.  
  
  
////  
  
THE CHALLENGE:  
  
You write Chapter Two! Spike can run into anyone you want him to- Buffy, Willow, Anya, Joyce, heck, I'll even accept slash- Giles, Xander, Riley, etc. ANYONE. Crossovers welcome. Make it humorous, dark, drama, whatever.  
  
And to keep all my responses together, I'll even post them as other 'chapters' onto my story. Just e-mail them to me in text format (not html or Word documents- make them all ready for posting) and I'll tack them onto this one. Just tell me what story title you want and include your e-mail address at the top of your story (for your feedback). Oh, I will post warnings for all slash stories (so people who don't want to read 'em don't have to).  
  
My only limitation is that I don't want any NC-17 stories. I want everyone to be able to read them. If you really want to post a NC-17 version, feel free to post it to fanfiction.net yourself, just refer to my story for Chapter One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Python_Chick's note: Send any and all chapter replies to Zekkers, this chapter and challenge belong to her, I only posted it under my account so that the next chapter of mine will make sense, if you haven't read it already. Any reviews of this chapter should be written in Zekkers' account. Any reviews for the second chapter should be written under mine.  



	2. The Medicine Tastes Bitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Richelle and this chapter of the challenge started by Zekkers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: April 22, 2001  
  
Summary: Buffy's wish comes true but she realizes it's not what she really wants when she gets a taste of her own medicine.  
  
~~ The Medicine Tastes Bitter ~~  
  
Spike watched as the Slayer began walking home. "The next person I run across, huh?" he asked himself. He chuckled quietly to himself as he took off after her. "Well, look out, Buffy, here comes your destiny." He had almost reached her when she turned a corner and he moved in for the kill.  
  
He collided with her and they toppled heavily to the hard pavement. He stood up, brushing himself off, and quickly aided the young blonde in standing up. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted as she spun around to face him with an angry expression. However, it was not Buffy's angry expression that stared at him, it was a different woman. Spike was taken with her immediately and he had no idea what drew him to her, maybe it was the fact that she was human that intrigued him. He'd never been attracted to a human before without wanting to sire them. He didn't want to turn this one, much less couldn't. *Such a gorgeous flower shouldn't be hidden from the sun.* he thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he said with a grin. "I didn't mean to run you over."  
  
The woman smiled back. "That's okay," she replied. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I was having an utterly horrible day up until right now."  
  
"This may seem sudden, but do you want to get a drink?" he asked.  
  
The young woman checked her watch. "Sure, I could spare a few minutes." she said. Spike offered his arm and the woman linked hers through it and made their way to the Bronze.  
  
Buffy walked by the Bronze and stopped in her tracks. She decided to celebrate her good fortune of ridding her life of Spike with a diet coke and nearly two hundred strangers. She sat at the table sipping her drink and listening to the music before noticing Spike enter. She rolled her eyes in disgust. *Please let him talk to someone before he reaches me.* she prayed silently. Then she noticed that a young woman accompanied him. She was blonde, pretty, same height as Buffy, and holding Spike's hand, fingers interlaced. *I guess he did talk to someone,* she thought to herself. *Thank God for that!*  
  
Spike and Young-Blonde-Thing made their way to the dance floor, passing by Buffy's table without even a glance from Spike. They wrapped their arms around each other and lost themselves in each other's eyes, swaying slowly to the much faster beat of the music. Buffy watched them carefully. Finally Spike would quit following her and talking to her like they were friends. *But shouldn't I feel happier about it?* she asked herself. She set her jaw as she watched the couple dancing, smiling, and, oh, kissing now too. This was getting old fast. Time to see if the spell really worked.  
  
She stood and walked up to the couple. "Hi Spike," she said as casually as possible.  
  
"Sod off, Slayer," he growled. "Can't you see I've company?"  
  
"Care to introduce me to your--friend, Spike?" Young-Blonde-Thing asked sweetly.  
  
"This is Buffy, an old acquaintance," he replied. "Buffy, this is--what'd you say your name was again?"  
  
"Richelle." Young-Blonde-Thing replied dutifully.  
  
"Richelle," Spike echoed. "I love that name." Richelle just looked at him with starry eyes and a huge smile.  
  
Buffy held back the scoff that so desperately wanted to escape. He loved the girl, he loved the name, but for the unlife of him, he couldn't remember it.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better be going now," Buffy said as the two kissed. They didn't seem to notice Buffy's farewell or her leaving and continued kissing. Buffy frowned. "Even Angel and I weren't that bad."  
  
She returned to her table and continued to watch them. They moved so perfectly together, synchronized to each other's movements though they'd only known each other for a few minutes. He was so into her, no; infatuated would be a better word. The way he stared into her eyes with complete adoration and trust, not the slightest hint of hope or fear like he did with Buffy; hope that she might return his feelings or fear that she would most likely not. Buffy became irritated to say the least. Watching Spike moon over another Young-Blonde-Thing made her realize how much she missed the attention.  
  
"You don't know what you have until you lose it," she said quietly to herself. Not that she 'had' anything with Spike, but the truth of the matter was that the attention kept her mind off other things; Riley for instance. She felt so empty when he left and Spike's presence helped fill it, in an annoyingly creepy way. She had enjoyed watching the questioning smile that grew on his handsome face before she closed the door on him that night. *Handsome? Where'd that come from?* she asked herself silently.  
  
The amorous couple left the dance floor and sat down at a table still in view of Buffy. They leaned in close to each other and whispered between smiles and laughs.  
  
Buffy grew to despising Young-Blonde-Thing very quickly. She was too perky for Spike. Almost like another Harmony. *Oh yeah, she's a clinger.* Buffy mused. The waitress came by and she ordered a beer this time. *I'll take my chances being Cave-Buffy again,* she thought. *Maybe she'll beat the hell out of Richelle.*  
  
It wasn't long before Buffy was squinting to focus on the pair. "Damn Shpike had to go move to a different table," she said, not realizing that they hadn't moved, but that she was finally feeling the effects of the seven beers she had consumed. "Shtupid Shpike. What'sh Richelle got that I don't got?"  
  
Suddenly the man that granted the wish appeared beside her, blocking her view of the two lovebirds. "Hey, you're the non-vengeansh demon," she noted after a few seconds of trying to look around him. "You shcrewed up my wish, you know."  
  
"Did I?" he asked, sitting down. Finally Buffy could see the table again but the couple was gone.  
  
"Yesh," she slurred as she frantically looked through the crowd for them. "Thingsh weren't shupposhed to be thish way."  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'I wish that he meets someone, and that they fall helplessly in love with each other.'" the man explained. "I have fulfilled the requirements of the wish, yet your soul is still crying out for help. What else do you want?"  
  
"I wish that Shpike washn't in love with Richelle," Buffy said. "I wish that he wash in love with me again. And I wish that I washn't drunk."  
  
"We'll I can't do anything about the last part, but the rest is done," the man said. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanksh," Buffy said before finally spotting Spike walking toward her table. She smiled and a small hiccup escaped her throat. "Hey Shpike!"  
  
"Hi Shlayer," he mimicked. "I was just leaving so there's no need to--are you drunk?"  
  
Buffy nodded and winced. "Jusht shlightly." she replied.  
  
She picked up her beer bottle to finish its contents but Spike took it away from her. "No way, Buffy," he said. "Not another drop."  
  
"Where'sh Richelle?" she asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You shtill can't remember her name?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Who?" he was growing impatient.  
  
"Richelle, your Young-Blonde-Thing," Buffy replied.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you home. You're imagining things." Spike said. He helped Buffy stand and guided her outside after she left money for the waitress. "Maybe the fresh air will help a bit." he said.  
  
"I'm sho shorry, Shpike," she said once they began walking to her house. "For being shuch a bitch."  
  
*She's sorry?* Spike wondered. *Now I know she's lost it.*  
  
"I mean, when I shaw you with her, I got jealoush," she admitted. "I wanted the attenshion you were giving her. I wanted to dansh with you and kish you."  
  
  
Spike stopped walking and Buffy nearly fell forward. He pulled her back and she came crashing into him. She smiled at him. "What did you say?" he asked with wide eyes. He prayed that it wasn't just the beer talking.  
  
"I shaid I wanted to kish you. You know, K-I-SH-SH," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him but he avoided her. "What'sh wrong?" she asked with a pout.  
  
"You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing," he said. "And you reek of alcohol. Not very appealing right now."  
  
"Fine, but I might not be like thish tomorrow." she warned.  
  
"I'll take my chances," he replied with a grin. "Let's get you home."  
  
They continued walking to Buffy's house; well, Spike was walking, Buffy stumbling, so Spike helped her open the door as to not wake her mother or sister. She stepped inside the house and stared at Spike. "Can you help me up the stairs?" she pleaded, holding a hand to her aching head. Her slur was gone, the fresh air sobering her slightly. *Probably her 'Slayer liver' helped filter her blood quicker, too.* Spike thought.  
  
"Sure, can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she answered.  
  
He was at her side in a split second, catching her before she stumbled over the first step. After a few minutes of trying to help her stand on each stair without tripping or falling backward, Spike gave up and hoisted her up slowly and quietly, supporting her back with his left arm and her legs with his right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Spike nearly fell over backward himself. Her scent and presence assaulted his senses and he zoned out for a minute. Her silky skin under his hands, her heat radiating off her body onto his, her vanilla perfume mixed with her naturally sweet scent in his nostrils, her calm heartbeat in his ears. Soon they reached her bedroom and Spike was sad that their time together would be cut short.  
  
He sat her on her bed, removed her shoes and jacket, and tucked her in. As soon as she lay down, he turned to leave. "Spike," she called suddenly, sitting up. "Don't go, please?"  
  
"I'll be back, pet," he promised. "I'm just going to get you some water."  
  
Buffy nodded and lay back down. Spike returned a few minutes later with a large glass of water. "Drink this, luv," he advised. "Your headache won't hurt as much tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking the offered glass. Steadily drinking half of it, she paused and set it on the nightstand, cuddling up to the blankets.  
  
"I guess that's my cue to leave," he said. "Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
"I asked you not to go," she said. "Can't you stay a little longer."  
  
Spike lightly sniffed the air. "There's still a few hours 'til sunrise, I guess I could." he replied.  
  
Buffy rolled over, taking the sheets with her, and Spike lay down beside her after removing his boots, and stared at the ceiling. She rolled back toward him, covering him with the blanket and resting her head on his chest with one arm stretched across his stomach. He froze for a minute, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, he returned to Earth and put an arm around Buffy's shoulders, trying to get as close as he could without getting too close. His plan failed miserably though, and Buffy wound up wrapped in his arms as she pulled herself closer to him.  
  
With a content sigh, she fell asleep and Spike lay there wondering what he should do. Finally he decided that he couldn't escape without disturbing Buffy's sleep and he sure-as-hell didn't want to do that; she looked so peaceful and had the slightest smile on her face. He gave up and sleep got the better of him, with the last flicker of his eyelid, he noted, thankfully, that the curtains were closed over the windows though he didn't remember then being closed when he brought her into the room.  
  
Outside, the man that had granted Buffy her wishes walked away from Buffy's house smiling. "1 for me; 0 for M'ferver."  



	3. The Horrible Aftertaste

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this chapter of the challenge started by Zekkers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: April 27, 2001  
  
A/N: Thanks to SpikeLover for the idea of Buffy waking with the Big Bad in her big bed. I bet you had no idea it would turn into four more parts, did ya, Hils?  
  
~~ The Horrible Aftertaste ~~  
  
Buffy woke up with her head pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but the room was too bright and her brain forced her to keep them squeezed shut. Still tasting the alcohol in her mouth, she could tell, even through her closed eyelids, that she was facing the window so she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. But something was wrong. The pillow seemed firmer than usual and smelled like smoke.  
  
Suddenly the pillow inhaled deeply and stirred under her head. Buffy sat up, muffling a scream and opened her eyes to find none other than Spike in her bed. He sat up quickly as well with a start and held a hand over his unbeating heart: a natural protection reflex when a vampire is startled. "Geez, Slayer, you nearly scared the unlife out of me!"  
  
"I scared you?!" she asked incredulously. "Spike, what the hell are you doing in my bed? What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
Spike stared at the Slayer. "You invited me in...you wanted me to stay with you," he replied. "Your memory might be a little hazy but it happened."  
  
Buffy thought hard. Last night's events were more than just a little hazy. She remembered the wish-master, seeing Spike with a Young-Blonde-Thing, feeling jealous, and beer...lots of beer. Everything after the beer was lost to her. She looked at her rumpled clothing and was relieved to see them still on her. *Nothing happened, Buffy,* she told herself. *Even when you're drunk you're not that stupid.* "Get out," she said firmly to Spike.  
  
"I can't, pet," he said with a slight grin. "It's daytime and I don't fancy a sunburn."  
  
Buffy put a hand to her forehead. Damn, her headache was strong. She needed painkillers and fast. She flipped the covers aside and quickly stood up, walking to the door. Suddenly she felt dizzy and her vision was clouded with dark spots. When she realized what happened, she found that she was in Spike's arms sitting on the floor. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. For a split second, she indulged in the closeness and safety of his arms before remembering exactly who he was. He was the same vampire that had threatened to release Drusilla on her unless she admitted to the possibility of a future with him.  
  
"Spike, get off of me!" she shouted, throwing his hands away and trying to stand up. He followed her up and helped her catch her balance. Again, she pushed him away and stalked off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Opening the door, she poked her head out. "Just don't take anything. Don't touch anything. In fact, don't even look at anything." she ordered before closing the bathroom door again.  
  
Spike stood in her room dumbfounded. Last night she said she wanted the attention he was apparently giving to some 'Young-Blonde-Thing' and how she wanted to dance with him and kiss him. Of course Spike knew she was drunk, but maybe she was just speaking from her heart...it had only taken a few alcoholic drinks for her to break down the wall surrounding it. As for the 'Young-Blonde-Thing', Spike had no idea who she could be talking about. He didn't remember dancing with or kissing another woman, much less how he even got to the Bronze. *Probably following Buffy, as usual.* he thought to himself. He heard the shower start up and decided to head downstairs for something to eat, just to pass the time until he could get home and have a drink.  
  
In the kitchen, Joyce and Dawn were talking.  
  
"But Willow did the spell," Joyce said. "How could he be here?"  
  
"Mom, I know what I heard," Dawn replied. "I heard him talking to Buffy last night. She was drunk or something. I'm sure Japan heard them coming up the stairs."  
  
Just then, Spike could be heard thumping loudly down the stairs. Sure he'd heard them talking, but he'd pretend that he'd caught none of the conversation so there'd be no awkwardness. Yeah, right.  
  
Joyce and Dawn stood silent in the kitchen as Spike walked in. His hair was mussed and his clothes were crinkled. Buffy could be heard upstairs in the shower. Immediately Dawn jumped to conclusions and could feel herself blushing the slightest bit. Spike didn't seem to notice as he was standing nervously under Joyce's glare. "I, um, just came down for--"  
  
"Get out, Spike, or I'll stake you myself," she threatened. "And believe me, it'll hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."  
  
Spike looked down in shame. "I can't leave yet," he replied quietly. "The sun is out." He was hoping Joyce might cut him a little slack. After all, she was the only one of the gang that treated him nicely, besides Dawn. He'd just been talking with her a few days ago about the Greek amphorae mix-up at the gallery...sure he'd threatened to harm her daughter, but that was in the past, and it had never bothered her until now. He looked over at Dawn, hoping for the slightest shimmer of acceptance, but only found disgust.  
  
He took the hint and backed out of the kitchen, bumping directly into a freshly washed Buffy. "Watch it!" she complained, pushing past him and entering the kitchen. Upon seeing the faces of her mother and sister she gave them a reassuring look. "He'll be gone by dusk. And Willow can redo the spell."  
  
Joyce looked somewhat relieved and returned to her task of making lunch, occasionally looking over her shoulder at Spike.  
  
Dejected, he entered the living room and slumped down on the couch. Picking up the remote control, he flipped through the television channels. Finding nothing but Jerry Springer, news and cartoons, he turned it off. He sighed out of boredom and lay back on the couch, closing his eyes. After a minute, he realized that someone else was in the room with him. "What do you want?" he asked, after recognizing her scent.  
  
"Just wondering why you brought me home last night," she explained. "I can understand that you probably want credit for it or something, but you had to have known that whatever I might have said last night wouldn't reflect on how I'd act today."  
  
Spike nodded without opening his eyes. "Yeah, I realized that, but I'm not expecting credit, just a little respect." he replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I could've left you to pass out at the Bronze, or to walk home and get killed by a demon," he said. "But I didn't. And I didn't take advantage of you, even when you wanted me to. I respected you, you should respect me back."  
  
"As always, your eloquence impresses me." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." he said, sitting up to face her.  
  
"Whatever." she muttered, turning to leave.  
  
"How's Dawn?" he asked.  
  
"Coping," she replied. "She keeps using the 'I'm a Key' card to get out of troub--" Buffy then remembered who she was talking to. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Pretend you care," she replied. "Pretend that we're friends."  
  
"I'm not pretending, I'm just worried about Nibblet," he explained. "So stake me."  
  
"Maybe I will," she said, turning toward the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute with a toothpick."  
  
"How's your headache?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Still there, but--" she stopped short. "Stop doing that!"  
  
Spike couldn't help but grin at her frustration. He loved getting under her skin. It made her pulse race and her face flush with anger. She'd never smelled more delectable.  
  
He watched her storm off and chuckled to himself. There were still a few hours until sundown. This was going to be fun.  



	4. A Dose of Her Own Medicine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this chapter of the challenge started by Zekkers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: April 30, 2001  
  
~~ A Dose of Her Own Medicine ~~  
  
This wasn't very fun. Spike sat on the couch, full of boredom and frustration. It had been an unsuccessful day in the 'Buffy department' and sundown was only a few minutes away. He'd tried everything from ticking her off to being helpful around the house to sucking up, whereas she'd gone from belittling him to just ignoring him. He sighed loudly staring at the blank TV screen. Spike felt a presence in the room yet he could hear no heartbeat to accompany it. He stood up and spun around. Seeing a mysterious black stranger now in the house, he took a fighting stance. The man may have looked human, but it wasn't, so that meant that he could fight it if it threatened him or Buffy's family.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?" Spike asked sharply, he slowly moved around the couch, keeping his fists raised, watching the man cautiously.  
  
The man raised his hands and smiled at Spike. "There's no need for violence," he said calmly. "I've come on behalf of M'ferver to help solve your problem."  
  
"The only problem I have is with you being in this house," Spike replied. "Get out before I throw you out...or worse."  
  
"Now, now Spike, I'm sure you could use a little luck in the 'Buffy department', couldn't you?" he asked. "I heard you calling for help."  
  
Spike stared at the intruder with a disbelieving look. "I didn't call for any bloody help, but I'm thinking you might be about to unless you leave."  
  
The man walked past Spike and sat down on the couch. "So, let's see: you're in love with her, she found out, you tried to prove it, she flipped you off, broke your unbeating heart, yet you keep trying to get into hers. How's that?"  
  
Spike sat down across from the man, still keeping a watchful eye on him. "Creepy." he replied.  
  
"Well, if I were to give you a wish, what would it be?" the man asked, watching Spike intently.  
  
Spike thought to himself for a few seconds while the man sat waiting patiently. He had a chance to completely forget about Buffy and start things over with Dru. A chance to get the chip out of his head. "Here's an idea," Spike began. "If you're the almighty wish-granter, you'll let me have a test wish to prove that it won't backfire."  
  
"I only give wishes to those in need of them; they're not party tricks," he said. "And I don't intentionally screw them up, people just need to be specific about what they wish for."  
  
Spike figured that if he wished for something small and if it backfired, then there wouldn't be any huge consequences...like the chip removal. Or he could wish for what he really wanted and not give a rat's ass about the consequences. "Alright then, I wish that Buffy loved me as much as I love her."  
  
The man stood up. "Is that it?"  
  
Spike nodded and stood as well. "Wait," he said suddenly. If it goes wrong, can I 'call for help' again?"  
  
The man just smiled. "We'll just have to see about that," the man replied.  
  
Just then Buffy came running down the stairs, directing Spike's attention toward herself and not the man, who was no longer standing in front of him. She wore a huge smile on her face and looked over at Spike. "There you are!" she exclaimed. Spike turned to where the man was standing, but he was gone. He spun around, searching for where the man went, but saw him nowhere. When he turned to face Buffy, she was standing two inches away from him and he jumped back a little. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said with a smile.  
  
Spike smiled back. He could get used to her smiling at him. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His mind swirled as he returned the kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled. "You wanna come patrolling with me?" she asked sweetly, picking lint off the front of his black shirt.  
  
He stared at her with amazement. The wish-master had actually made his wish come true. He was in Heaven! Well, as close as a soulless demon can get to it. The sun was gone now, so he quickly agreed and grabbed his jacket as they made their way outside.  
  
They stepped out into the crisp night air and Buffy immediately grabbed Spike's hand. As they made their way to the nearest cemetery, Buffy babbled about how much she loved Spike and what she loved about him; his strength, his hair, his old car, his jacket, and even his boots. Spike had enjoyed hearing about it at first, but after a while she reminded him of Harmony. A road he definitely did not want to walk down again.  
  
Finally they reached the cemetery and after a few minutes encountered four vamps. They each took on two, punching, ducking and kicking until the fledglings were dust. Buffy looked over adoringly at Spike. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, rushing over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.  
  
As she stood in front of him she began to smile. "Well I'm not. I still have a lot of energy left," she said slyly. "Why don't we go visit another cemetery where a certain sexy, bleached-blonde vampire lives...well, unlives."  
  
Spike thought for a minute. This was his obsession. This was Buffy. The Slayer to top all Slayers. The one he'd been wanting for months. He grinned to himself. Maybe another stroll down 'the road' wouldn't hurt anybody.  
  
They made their way to Spike's crypt, stopping behind trees for a quick kiss every now and then. When they arrived at their destination, Buffy promptly removed his jacket and shirt while kissing him hungrily. Spike tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him this wasn't real, but he couldn't. He managed to tear Buffy away from him and look into her shining eyes. Seeing the adoration and need in her eyes made it harder to do what he was about to do, but he had to. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her feelings to be true and honest, from her heart, not from some stupid wish.  
  
"Buffy, wait." he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I not bad enough for you? I could find handcuffs, or chains or--"  
  
"No, Buffy, it's not that," he said, interrupting her. "I can't do this. Not here, not now, and not like this."  
  
"Like what?" she asked, pulling away from his grasp. "I thought you loved me, Spike. Less than twenty-four hours ago, you were ready to stake Dru for me and now you're telling me you don't want me? I'm sorry I told you off. I was confused and drunk and when I made that wish it was only because I wanted you out of my way. But I realized that I need you in my way. I need you, Spike. I love you."  
  
"No, you don't!" he yelled back. "It's a lie. It was just a stupid--wait, you made a wish?"  
  
Buffy nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "I wished you to fall in love with someone else. Then I saw you at the Bronze with her last night and I got very drunk and realized I wanted you. But maybe I was wrong." She glared angrily at him.  
  
Spike couldn't believe his ears. He didn't remember falling in love with anyone else, just a drunk Buffy and he didn't even remember how he got to the Bronze. He recalled seeing Buffy talking with a man outside and then he found her drunk. The scenes in between were complete blanks. Then it clicked. She had been talking to the same man who granted his wish. "I made a wish too, Buffy," he said quickly as she began storming out of the crypt. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "I met the same man you did and I wished for you to love me. But I know now that it isn't real. I don't want this. I want to earn your love for being who I am."  
  
"But I do love you for you." she said quietly.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and think about it for a minute," he said. "This afternoon you weren't even speaking to me, now you can't wait to shag me. Doesn't that seem weird to you?"  
  
She shook her head with a smile. "You're all I've ever wanted, Spike," she said. She walked up to him and held his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes. "Tell me you don't feel the same way about me and I'll walk out of here without looking back."  
  
Spike stared at her serious expression. He knew she was scared; he could smell it radiating from her...among other things. She was scared of his answer. She didn't want to lose another love; to have another relationship checked off in the 'failed miserably' column deep in her head. "Say it," she coaxed him. "Say you don't love me."  
  
"Buffy, I...I can't," he sighed. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and kissed him. He pushed her away more forcefully this time. "I can't say it because it's not true. I love you, Buffy. And I want you so bad it's tearing me in two. But I still can't do this to you," he said. "I think you should go."  
  
"No, Spike, I'm not leaving you," she yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I love--"  
  
Her words were cut off as Spike stormed up to her and grabbed her wrists. "Look, you stupid bint," he said harshly. "You don't love me. You only think you do. Like the bloody spell Red put on us last year. It's fake. Now get out!"  
  
He pulled her to the door and opened it. He tried to push her outside but she was stronger than he was and wouldn't budge. When Spike had had enough, he picked her up and threw her outside. Pain ripped through his brain as Buffy sat up on the grass crying. He gripped his head and howled in pain. "You tried to hurt me," she said through her tears. "Why?"  
  
"Leave." he said quietly before slamming the door of his crypt. He watched through a dusty window as Buffy ran home. He felt terrible having to treat her like that, but she wasn't herself and that's what pissed him off. He wanted the Buffy the Slayer, not Buffy the Whiney Bitch. Things weren't going well at all.  



	5. Just A Spoonful of Sugar

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this chapter of the challenge started by Zekkers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: May 9, 2001  
  
~~ Just A Spoonful of Sugar ~~  
  
"You have toyed with their lives enough," a deep voice said. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You were meant to help only her. That was the bet."  
  
"Look, M'ferver, I know these two belong together," the man persisted. "I just need to set them on their path."  
  
"You've had three chances and they've all failed." M'ferver replied.  
  
"At least let me give the vampire a last wish to set things back to normal," the man pleaded.  
  
M'ferver considered this carefully. "Alright," he agreed, nodding his head slowly. "You will be allowed to grant one last wish, then you must give your power source back to me until I deem you worthy enough to have it back."  
  
The man looked down at his ring. It contained the power to grant wishes, just as Anyanka's had been in her necklace. Without it, he was just another human. But this couple was well worth the sacrifice. They needed each other and he had to show them that. "Deal." the man agreed.  
  
With a flash of light, the man was back in Spike's crypt. He watched as the vampire stared out the window after his destiny. The man smiled and spoke up. "Didn't quite think of the repercussions, did you?"  
  
Spike turned around and shook his head sadly. "I just want her back the way she was before. That's the Slayer I love." He picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it back on.  
  
The man nodded. "So you have a last wish and only one," he explained. "Then you won't see me around for a while...make it a good one. No, make it a perfect one. Think about it extremely carefully and I'll come back in the morning."  
  
Spike nodded. "Will we remember anything of the wish?" he asked.  
  
"She won't, but just as she remembers hers, you will remember yours," the man replied. "Good luck."  
  
In the blink of an eye, the man disappeared. "Stop doing that!" Spike yelled into the empty crypt. Frustrated, he sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do I want?" he asked himself. "I want the Slayer, but I want her to be herself. I want to earn her respect and love, if it ever comes to that."  
  
He stood and paced around the small room until he decided to go for a late night patrol. Making a quick sweep of the major cemeteries and finding only three vamps, he returned home having finally decided what to wish for and with a few hours to spare before sunrise. He lay down on the bed deciding that he needed those couple hours of sleep to prepare for the morning's wish.  
  
He fell into a deep sleep and awoke several hours later to a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy standing over him. "Bloody hell." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good morning, honey," she cooed. "I'm sorry if I did anything last night to upset you, but I've done a lot of thinking and I want you to know that I love you and I'll do anything to have you in my life again...anything." she said with a seductive smile.  
  
She lay down on the bed beside him and ran a hand down his arm. Spike stared at her and hoped the wish-granter would arrive soon, he didn't know how much longer he could resist her.  
  
As if on cue, the man appeared. "Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.  
  
Spike pushed Buffy's hand away and sat up. "Definitely not. Now please fix this." he said hurriedly.  
  
"You're the man that granted me my wish, aren't you?" Buffy asked the man who nodded in return. She then looked over at Spike with a worried look. "Fix what, Spike? Are you hurt? Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Ignoring her, Spike continued. "I know what I want my wish to be and there won't be any problems like last time...I hope."  
  
The man smiled. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
Spike thought for a second and took a deep, unneeded breath. "I wish that Buffy wasn't in love with me, but that she respected and trusted me and saw me as the person that I'm trying to be for her." he said.  
  
"You don't want me to love you, Spike?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ssh." he quieted her as the man began talking.  
  
"Is that it? Anything else?" the man asked.  
  
"Can you get this sodding chip out of my head?" Spike asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, if it's not regarding relationships, I can't change it." he replied.  
  
Spike shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he said. Buffy took hold of Spike's hand and smiled at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get on with it."  
  
The man chuckled and nodded. "Good luck, Spike." he said before disappearing.  
  
Buffy shook her head as if trying to clear it. Looking over at Spike, it took a couple of seconds to realize where she was...and whose hand she was holding. She jumped off the bed and spun around to face Spike. "What's going on, Spike?" she asked hurriedly, looking at her surroundings. "And how'd I get here?"  
  
Spike looked at her. "Long story. You wouldn't be interested." he said flatly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she challenged. "Last thing I remember is sitting in my room getting ready to patrol...last night. Now it's morning and I was just sitting on your bed. What happened?"  
  
Spike thought quickly. "Well, Slayer, we went patrolling yesterday and you got knocked on the head by a vamp. You were a little out of it so you stayed here overnight...but absolutely nothing happened between us. I guess that hit did a number on your memory."  
  
Buffy thought back to the previous night but she couldn't remember anything. Still, she had this strange inclination to trust Spike and believed him. "Well, thanks for letting me crash here, I guess," she said, walking toward the door. "I'll see you around."  
  
After she left, he fell back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over," he said to himself. "At least she didn't stake me."  
  
Spike rolled over and fell asleep. That night he would go patrolling and 'run into' her, just to see how she would treat him.  
  
When evening arrived, Spike walked aimlessly around 'his' cemetery pretending to look for vampires, but was actually looking for Buffy. A few minutes later, he heard sounds of a struggle and went to check it out. He found Buffy fighting two vamps and having trouble with them. He ran over to help her just as one of the demons threw her over a headstone. Spike knelt next to Buffy and helped her up as the vamps came after them. One threw a punch at Buffy but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach as Spike punched the other in the face.  
  
It wasn't long before both were dusted and Buffy stood beside Spike. "Where're your pals?" he asked. "They're usually out here with you."  
  
"Busy," Buffy replied simply. "They're at the Bronze. I'm heading there after patrol."  
  
Spike nodded. So far so good. She hadn't said one mean thing to him yet. Maybe the spell wouldn't backfire this time. *But the night's still young.* Spike thought to himself. "Want some backup?" he offered.  
  
"Why not. I could use the company," she answered as they began walking through the graveyard. About an hour later of finding no other vampires, Buffy spoke up. "I'm going Bronzing...um, you wanna come with?"  
  
Spike was surprised. Buffy was actually inviting him to go out with her. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a date, but it was good enough for him. "Sure." he said.  
  
They arrived at the Bronze and found the Scoobies sitting at a table. "Hey guys," Buffy said with a smile when she and Spike reached them.  
  
"Hey Buff," Xander said, then he looked up. "And Spike? What the hell is he doing here, Buffy?"  
  
"I invited him." she said.  
  
"Um, okay, but two days ago you were chained beneath his crypt and--"  
  
"Xander, it's fine," Buffy interrupted. "I know what happened, I was there, but it's cool now." She sat down and offered a seat to Spike who accepted, but not without giving Xander a smug look first, which went unnoticed by Buffy.  
  
Willow gave a confused but supportive smile to Buffy before getting up to dance with Tara as a slow song began playing. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Willow whispered to her.  
  
Anya stood as well and took Xander's hand. "Can we dance now?" she asked.  
  
Xander nodded and stood up. Giving one last glance to Buffy they headed to the dance floor, leaving Spike and the Slayer alone. Without any vampires to slay or demons to kill they were left simply with each other...not a common occurrence between the two and Xander began to think it might have been a bad idea to do so. Who knew what could happen?  



	6. The Medicine Was Worth It

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this chapter of the challenge started by Zekkers. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: May 13, 2001  
  
~~ The Medicine Was Worth It ~~  
  
They watched each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to do or say. The music blared throughout the club and made the air between the odd pair a little less tense.  
  
"You want a drink?" Spike asked finally. "My treat."  
  
"That'd be great," she replied. "I'll just have a Coke please."  
  
Spike stood and went to the bar to order as Buffy sat at the table wondering what the hell she was doing. Here she was, hanging out at the Bronze with Spike. It wasn't a horrible thing, she assumed, after all, he was trying to be a good person but it made her emotions mix. Spike seemed like a nice guy at times; the guy who comforted her when she found out her mom was sick; the guy who helped her find Dawn when she'd run away; the guy whose crypt she woke up in today without remembering a thing; the guy who had tied her up and threatened to kill her if she didn't admit she felt something for him. On second thought, could she really trust him? When he returned to the table with two drinks and a humble half-smile on his face, she had her answer.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she took her glass from him. She took a sip and set it down on the table. "So, what'd you do today?" she asked, trying her best to make conversation.  
  
"Slept." he said before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "Oh." she whispered.  
  
Spike eyed her as she scanned the room. This was obviously confusing for her. "Something on your mind, Slayer?" he asked.  
  
*You.* she thought to herself, but instead replied, "No, just kind of tired. I mustn't have gotten much sleep last night, huh?"  
  
"Just babbling until you finally fell asleep," he lied. Avoiding her questioning eyes, he looked toward the dancers. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and stood up. "Why not," she said. He offered his hand like a complete gentleman and when she took it, after staring at it for a couple seconds, he led her to the dance floor.  
  
It was awkward at first, dancing with Spike, but she loosened up and wrapped her arms comfortably around his neck. He nervously placed his hands on her hips and they stood still for a minute, registering how near they were to each other and not fighting.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Buffy scoffed. "It's not like we're dating. Just dancing."  
  
"Yeah, really," he agreed with a forced chuckle. "Just dancing."  
  
As the song ended a couple minutes later, the Scoobies returned to the table...except for Spike and Buffy. She had her head comfortably resting on his chest, eyes closed, with her arms now hugging his waist and hidden beneath his duster. Spike had his chin resting on her head, his eyes closed, and his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders. They both looked content with each other and hadn't even noticed that the music had changed.  
  
"I think they're sleeping," Anya remarked. "They haven't moved for the last five minutes."  
  
But Spike didn't want to move. He knew well aware that the song had ended, but he wanted to keep Buffy near. He was utterly enchanted by her beauty; her scent; her warm body against his; the soft sound of her breathing; her heartbeat pounding against his chest.  
  
"You okay, Buffster?" Xander called, breaking the couple out of their trance. She looked up at Spike and felt her face flush. She had felt so safe and comfortable in Spike's arms. Spike of all people.  
  
They quickly separated from each other and shuffled back to the table. The other couples stared them and all was silent in the group. No words could explain what had happened between the Slayer and vampire on the dance floor.  
  
"So, uh, Tara and I are going to go back to the dorm and get some sleep," Willow said awkwardly. "Um, I have a test, yeah, a test tomorrow morning that I have to study for."  
  
"Willow, you have drama class tomorrow morning." Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
Willow searched Buffy's face for a minute. "It's kind of an aptitude test, to see what we've learned." she said quickly.  
  
"If you wanna go, just go, Wills," Buffy said. "No biggie."  
  
"No, it's not that," the redheaded witch explained. "I just--"  
  
"You're excused, Red," Spike interrupted her, flashing her a quick smirk.  
  
Willow smiled slightly and left with Tara after saying goodnight to everyone. Soon after, Xander and Anya left with the excuse that Xander had to work tomorrow and Anya wanted to have sex that night.  
  
"So..." Buffy let her voice trail off.  
  
"Yep..." Spike agreed.  
  
Spike scanned the crowd and Buffy eyed him covertly while taking a sip of her Coke. Everything about him was appealing. His bright blue eyes; well-defined cheekbones; the natural pout of his lips; his deep, velvety, British voice; the little scar on his left eyebrow; his muscled chest outlined by his black shirt; his Adam's Apple; and even his leather jacket made him look sexy. *He's such a hottie, how come I've never noticed it before?* she questioned herself. *Probably because I was too busy kicking his sexy ass.*  
  
Then she realized he was looking at her and she blushed, flashed an embarrassed smile and glued her eyes to her feet. "So what to do now? I don't have a class tomorrow morning so I can stay out for a while." she said, trying desperately to change the subject. *Oh, yeah, that's a good start, Buffy. Make it sound like you want to sleep with him...although...stop it! Bad Buffy, bad!*  
  
Spike grinned at the thought of Buffy ogling him, which, to be honest, he didn't really mind. Deciding to turn on the charm, he answered her question. "I'm game for anything as long as you're there with me."  
  
Buffy felt her heart flutter and was sure that Spike had heard it. *No, I can't do this,* she scolded herself mentally. *I can't fall for Spike. That's, like, illegal or something. But a little fun never hurt anyone.* Glancing up at Spike, she smiled. "Let's get outta here," she said. "We can roam the streets looking for our own entertainment."  
  
Spike smiled and nodded. Standing up, he offered her his arm, which she linked hers through. *This is so weird, but it feels almost right.* she thought as they left the Bronze.  
  
They wandered through the town, staking the occasional vamp or two before going to sit at a small coffee shop. They spent a couple hours there, nursing coffees which neither of them liked, and chatting about nothing and everything.  
  
Spike had told her more about his pasts, both human and vampiric, and Buffy had told him about her years as the Slayer and even before that. Before they knew it, they had become friends, confidantes, and had things in common that they'd never expected.  
  
They left the shop, or rather they were kicked out, and Spike offered to walk Buffy home. She accepted, glad to have the company and set off toward her house.  
  
A chilly breeze passed through the air and Buffy shivered slightly, cursing herself for forgetting to bring her jacket that night. She ran her hands against her bare arms and Spike took notice.  
  
"You cold, Slayer?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." she smiled at him.  
  
"Don't pull any of that 'I'm fine' crap," he said, removing his duster. "Next thing you know, you'll be in bed with pneumonia." He helped her put the jacket on and she wrapped it around herself. She was practically swimming in it, it was so big.  
  
Spike looked at her and laughed. "Just a little big, but it'll keep you warm." he said.  
  
"Thanks." she said with a slight smile. She could smell his cologne on the jacket and smiled to herself. As much as she'd have hated to admit it before, she liked hanging out with Spike. She was comfortable around him and didn't have to put on any masks. He knew her well, which was kind of creepy, but also kind of consoling to have someone who understood her so completely.  
  
*Oh my god, I'm doing it!* she panicked. *I'm falling for Spike.* She glanced at the man walking beside her. He was a soulless demon, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care. *You've been hurt too many times, Buffy. Don't go down this road again.*  
  
Spike kept a straight face, but inside was smiling. He knew he'd gotten the Slayer thinking about them; all night he'd spent trying to prove he'd changed for her and it had worked. Telling stories of his past as William made him seem more human to her, he guessed. He could smell her nervousness and fear and couldn't help but share the same emotions.  
  
They arrived at her door and Buffy removed the duster, handing it back to him. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked, putting his jacket back on.  
  
"For the jacket, genius." she replied.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Not like I needed it or anything." he smirked, feeling slightly embarrassed for sounding like an idiot.  
  
"And thanks for tonight," she added. "It was...fun."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a blast." he said. "We should--"  
  
He was interrupted as Buffy placed her hands on his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Spike froze with surprise but soon began kissing her in return. He put his hands on her back and pulled her closer. He pulled away from her, regretfully, but she needed to breathe sooner or later.  
  
"Spike." she whispered breathlessly, standing on her tiptoes to rest her forehead against his.  
  
"Buffy." he whispered back.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" she asked. "Am I crazy?"  
  
"I hope so," he replied. "That would make me crazy too, and it would explain things."  
  
"Like what?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Like why I love you." he answered. "Why I can't think of anything else but you."  
  
Buffy stared into his eyes. Did she want to get into this kind of relationship with Spike? He seemed like the jealous boyfriend type. Like if he caught her talking to Ben or a classmate he'd get angry. Or maybe she was wrong. Maybe he'd just feel sad and unworthy of her attention like he had when Dru returned to Angelus, or when he'd caught her with the Chaos demon. No matter how much he adored Drusilla, she'd find ways to make him jealous and hurt him. Buffy promised herself she wouldn't do that to him. She knew he definitely wouldn't do that to her.  
  
"Something on your mind, Slayer?" he asked for the second time that night.  
  
"You." she replied this time, smiling at him. Then she kissed him.  
  
~~ The End ~~  



End file.
